


Closer

by MurielJones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: Hotch and Reid are in a relationship, and Reid wants more.





	Closer

Spencer ran his hand along Aaron's leg, and fiddled with Aaron's member in a distracted sort of way.  It wasn't unpleasant, not uncomfortable really, just a little strange.  Spencer rolled from his back to his side and looked at Aaron, his face in the crook of Aaron's neck, staring straight at him; momentarily quiet.  Spencer smiled a half smile as he laid his head gently on Aaron's shoulder.

"Precious" whispered Spencer, "Precious."  Aaron wasn't entirely sure that's what Spencer had said;  and that Spencer appeared to be speaking rather more to his cock than to him was disconcerting.  Spencer's thumb stroke along the flaccid length of Aaron's cock.

"Is there something you want Spencer?"

Spencer smiled at him, and shook his head.

"Really?"  Aaron was starting to get hard.

"I just like touching you, you know, there."

Now Aaron frowned.  Not that he minded being touched "there".

"It's the part of you that feels as though it's entirely mine."

Aaron would have asked Spencer to explain, but after a pause he continued.

"When I watch you with other people, you touch them.  You touch JJ's shoulder with your hands, you hug Emily. I know your hands touch me in a way, in places, with meanings different from what they would, what they do, for anyone else;  but I still have to share them."

Now Spencer's fingers curled around Aaron, gently stroking him, looking up into lovers face.  
"I'm sorry Spencer,"  now Aaron was embarrassed,  "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"That's not what this is about.  I like it that you take longer actually."  Spencer looked alarmed.  Aaron smiled at him.  

Spencer kissed Aaron briefly.  Your lips aren't quite mine, aren't secret, I can picture Hailey kissing you.  Spencer claimed Aaron's lips briefly, " but they are mine now."  Spencer ran a thumb over Aarons lips, "You kiss Jack though, and Jess."  Spencer giggled "I can't imagine you kissing Sean."  Spencer stopped short of mentioning Aaron's mother.  He kissed Aaron again.

"But I like this best."  His fingers gently worked Aaron.  Aaron warped his legs around Reid, pulling their bodies, and their hard cocks close together.  Spencer slid  his other arm under Aaron's neck, pulling them even closer.

"You know why I love this?"  his hand holding Aaron's manhood all the while.  "Because you can touch me places that no one else can."  His whisper was horse, almost as though Spencer doesn't want Aaron to know.  "I can let you into me, you can be so deep in me,  I can be yours in a way I've never been touched."

Aaron held  Spencer closer.  

"Did you?"

"Touch her that way?"  Aaron's voice was gentle, reassuring, even in his question.  "Not like that Spencer, not like us, before us, I hadn't ever taken anyone this way."  Aaron was snaking a hand over Spencer's hip, stroking the line where his spine melded into his ass crack.

"You know I hadn't ever before?  Right Aaron?"  Spencer felt stupid for wanting to be only Aaron's, it was positively archaic to feel safe though being owned, it was also masochistic and self-destructive, and co-dependent, and lovely.  He pushed himself closer into Aaron.

"I like it that you come inside me.  I've never been close to anyone like that."  Marked, he wanted to be marked, like a cat marking its territory.  He shouldn't want that.  "When you pull out, you leave some of you inside of me.  I wish, I could," Spencer suddenly felt insecure, a full confession hadn't been his intention.  "I wish I could carry your child, we could have a baby together.  We could somehow become,"  Spencer stopped.

Aaron had pulled slightly back, looking at Spencer with his inscrutable mask suddenly in place, Spencer suddenly shut out.


End file.
